I dare you talk that Tony talk
by Nyk-a-flika-flame1014
Summary: Tony's jokes has been hurtful lately. That changes until he meets someone at a bar that ruins his life. He wishes he can describe it, but he can't. His life depends on it-literally. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Nyk. This is a story I had in mind for quite a long time. Let me know what you think. I want this K+ so I'm going to try this to keep it like this as much as possible. Enjoy? Inspired by a movie I never saw, haha.

I dare you talk that Tony talk

It was a late night at the NCIS office. You can hear people's conversations such as what they are going to do in the weekend or their current case. Heck, you can hear the typing on the keyboards. But there was someone's voice that just couldn't be missed at all.

"Gee way to go, McSlopy! This shirt was brand new!"The senior agent yelled. No it wasn't.

"Tony, I said I was sorry, even thought you were the one who walking backwards." McGee told him back. Apparently, McGee accidently spilled hot coffee in Tony's shirt. Is not the first time he spilled him hot coffee, but it was sure the first he's **that** furious.

"Well, you should've been paying attention, McIdiot." he growled.

"Me? Okay you want to handle this outside?" McGee growled back at him.

"What are you going to do? Sit on me with all that darned baby fat?!" Tony said, attitude shown on his voice. McGee felt a sting on his chest. The fact that his co-worker called him fat hurts him.

"I'm sorry Tony. Look, I'll buy you another one, 'Kay?" McGee offered.

Tony gave him a mean glare. "For what? So you can ruin the other more than this one? I'll keep this one in one piece while I can thank you very much aside from the fact that you spilled hot coffee on it!" Tony growled once again on his face, that McGee felt his breath which he thought needed a mint pronto.

The former mossad officer, who was sitting on her desk the whole entire time since the beginning, is already irritated by their stupid argument. She decided to step in. "Tony, don't you think you are taking this a bit too long? He did offer to buy you a new one. It wasn't even his fault-"she was interrupted by Tony.

"Far. Far Zee-Vah! And be quiet, you. You weren't the one who got spilled with hot coffee. You don't even know the day I went thru. So, better zip it, before I kick your bottom back to Israel." The older agent cut her off, before she could even finish. Leaving Ziva winced at the last part and a wide eyed McGee. Does he know this woman has over a hundred ways to kill someone with a paper clip?

"But we went thru the same day" said Ziva and McGee in unison. They awkwardly looked at each other. They smiled in the inside.

Lately, the senior agent's insults had taken a new twist. There was anger on his voice each time he pointed out a mistake or just for the heck of it. He has become harsher than usual and it's starting to worry his co-workers.

"Stupid mo-"he was cut off by a white haired man; their boss.

"Go home." he said as he sits down on his desks. He looked up to notice that the agents were still there. "Well? What are you waiting for?" The agents didn't want to be told twice. They took their belongings and were about to head for the elevator until a name was called out that halted the trio.

"Not you, DiNozzo." Agent DiNozzo turned around along with the other two. Ziva and McGee gave him a look that said 'ooh you're in trouble!' _Fantastic, I'm about to face the Great White Wolf's wrath_. The other two left him alone and proceeded to head over the elevator. As they did, he saw McGee shakes his head. He knows he was trying to hold a smirk. Tony walks and stands at front of his boss' desk, which he was looking at Tony up and down, glasses on his hand.

Tony dared to ask his boss "wh-what's wrong G-gibbs?" he said nervously. Who wouldn't be? Get this man mad enough, his anger might start world war three.

"I don't like the way you're treating your co-workers, DiNozzo." he said plainly. There was silence for a short moment, until Tony spoke.

"Well Boss, I could explain. They are just innocent jok-"he suddenly stopped when his boss got up and slammed his fist on his desk, making everything slightly jump and lots of heads turned to see what all the commotion was about. Gibbs stood up; putting his hands on his desk and leans in front of the agent he is talking to. "What is your problem? They are not 'jokes' anymore, DiNozzo. You are actually insulting them. You took it too far and now you are harassing them. Are you understanding what I'm saying?" he finished telling him sternly. The senior agent could only nod. "Good. You are taking a vacation for a week. I already talked with Vance about it and he agreed. You need a break."

"But-"Tony was about to disagree but he stopped himself when he looked at the face of his boss. "Yes, sir."

"Good, now shoo." Tony didn't want to be told twice like the others almost did. He left as soon as he told him to.

After that, Gibbs turned around to see a bunch of heads poking out of their desks. "What!?" The heads quickly lowered as they heard the older man's voice. Oh Yeah. Like a Boss.

Meanwhile, as Tony was about to approach his car, there was too other agents leaning in his car; apparently waiting for him. "What the? What are you guys doing here beside my car? Step away, you are going stain it!"

McGee looked at Ziva, vice versa.

"What happened?" Ziva asks

"Nothing. He offered me a vacay for a week."

Their eyes widened. "And did you accept?"

"Of course I did, why would I not?" Tony says as he fakes a laugh.

"Hmmph. Well okay…" It was a bit hard for Tim to believe and he knew Ziva was going thru the same.

"Now, would you please get out of my way? Don't you two have a date or something?"

McGee turned a little red. "It is not a date, Tony. We are not ignorant of rule number twelve. It is just a friendly dinner." Ziva told him.

"Riiiight… okay. See ya later!" He quickly opened the door of his car and was heading straight to his favorite bar. Little did he know it was going to be the worst night of his life. If he even has enough words to describe it…

Hello, people. I will love to hear what you think of this,if I should continue or not. Thank you for taking your time to read this.

Nyk


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Why, hello readers. I want to thank every person who viewed/followed this story. I've notice that when I post a story in FFnet, is not the same displayed as in Microsoft word, so sorry it looks all messy. Anyways, your voice is nice to hear. To the story, shall we?

I dare you talk that Tony talk

Tony DiNozzo parked his car on his favorite bar. He enters the bar, planning to waste some of his hard earned money on alcoholic beverages. He was thinking of what his boss said. _'You need a break.' _If he wasn't that intimidated by his boss, he could have told him out. If he was in the mood to get shot. He admits that he kind of left the building pissed off a little bit. But, he needs to keep reminding himself that not everyone is as perfect as HIM and that not everyone deserves the 'Special' part of the Agent. He actually thinks he's all that.

Once he sits down, a familiar bartender came up to him to ask his order. "Hey, Tony" said the cheery blonde woman as she smiles at him. "The usual?"

"Yeah, the usual." As he waited for her to prepare his drink, he was scanning the area. Who will be his next prey this time? He looked over his left to see a beautiful raven haired woman, with sparkling… red eyes? Who cares, she was fricking gorgeous! She sat down next to him; ignoring him. He approached her slowly, still scanning her body up and down.

"Well well. What brings you here, all alone by yourself? You looked like you need some company…" he said putting the cheapest smile he can ever put.

"Eat your words. I didn't come here to run a man's engine. So drop the flirt." she said without looking at him.

Tony looked at her. This time he was speechless. Darn, he didn't expect that. Guess she likes it the hard way… Tony licked his lips. "Ahhh, a little feisty, I see. No problem. I like them rough."

This time the woman turned around to face him. "Excuuuuse me?" Tony doesn't know if it's his eyes playing tricks, but he swore he saw her eyes shining a red light. It doesn't take a genius to realize she was mad at his attempt to flirt with her.

The woman took a deep breath and exhaled. The reason she entered a bar was to see if she calmed down a bit, but this man was making it harder every second. She has a bad temper. Really really bad temper and this man was throwing her of the edge.

"I am going to ask you one last time to leave-me-alone. Do you understand what I am saying?" The woman was red as a tomato now. To be honest, Tony was getting a bit afraid of her.

Then Tony remembers the last thing she said. _'Do you understand what I am saying?' _It reminded him what Gibbs' said similar. _She doesn't need to talk to me as if I was some darned kid_.

"Who do you think I am? Some five year old? Talk to me with respect. All I wanted to do was talk to you. Don't need to be a sensitive and bi-"he was interrupted by her.

"Respect? What do you know about respect? You keep hitting on a woman who has no interest in whatsoever. So, this is my final last time. Shut up and mind your own business." she said with lots of anger shown on her voice.

"Fine. Pshh, you think you are bad 'cause you have red eyes…" he said lowly but not too low.

She totally lost it there. She is going to teach a lesson to this jerk. A thought of what her sisters' reminders came up for a sec: _'Always use your powers for good.' _Not this time. She got up from her chair and went to stand in front of him. Her eyes suddenly turned to a shining red to a shining violet. Her eyes showed lots of fury. Before Tony had the time to react, she puts her hand on his head and holds it with strength. She started to chant:

"_Lack of respect brings no joy,_

_You will learn how to talk, in a way or another, boy._

_You will be silent for 7 days and 7 nights,_

_You will be quiet, for is not anymore your right._

_Such disobedience will bring you down._

_You will bury your words, very deep on the ground._

_Be very careful of what you say._

_You only have 5 thousand words to spend for now every day._

_Pass the limit and you will disappear,_

_From the face of the earth and from the memory of your peers_."

She let go of his head and her eyes returned to normal. He got up and said "you are crazy!" He left while the bartender was about to give him his drink. "Tony?"

"Humph. Make that one thousand." she said as she took his drink for herself and watched the man, named Tony, leave with fear on his face.

Sorry poem sucks XD


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry I took a long time to update this story. No writer's block. Just lazy and laptop is not mine. Hey I wanted to say if you are interested, I am the first to do an NCISxMythology crossover. If you want, you can read it here in this link: s/9362054/1/Ziva-Vs-Jeff-The-Killer (please check it out?) Also this is part one of the "**Magical Tony Tales**". So, um there is more trouble Tony gets in with these witches.

Now, to the story.

I dare you talk that Tony talk

Rasha was still laughing at that spell she gave to that rude man at that bar. Tony. Tony Tony TOE-KNEE. _Such bad luck thanks to your rudeness_. Rasha decided she will later pay a visit to this Tony, since she gave a spell to him, it will be easy to be able to appear to him whenever she wants. She has to. She forgot to give him his temporarily tattoo so he can know how many words he is spending. She can he's a talker. No rocket science to that.

As Rasha appears at her door with a snap of her finger (What!? Did you really think a witch needs a car? Really?!) , she opens it to reveal her older sister, Tasha, floating in the air with her legs crossed and humming to herself.

"Ummmmm… RASHA!"

"Eeeekk" Rasha jumps as she heard her sister yell her name. "What! Why did you have to yell!? What's wrong with you, you white witch!?"

"I sense dark aura on you", Tasha says as she was still floating in the air and analyzes her energy. She snaps her eyes open again. "Have you not been using your powers for good as I told you so?" she said speaking rapidly.

Rasha got annoyed but her guilt was easily shown on her face. "You are not my mother…"

"It is my responsibility to protect you and Sasha! I promised to our mother. So don't bring up this conversation again. Ever."

"No. I am so tired of you telling me what to do! I am nine teen. I can do whatever I want." Her eyes were once again shinning a red light.

"Your rebel ways will not take you anywhere. It will only bring you trouble in your journey as a white witch. We only have powers to help the people **in** trouble, not create them, Rasha."

Rasha was silent at her sister's comeback. The silence lasted for almost a minute when her elder sister came and made her own comment. "We have enough trouble with the Black Witches of Blackhood." she pointed out, "also if you saw how that man treated Rasha, I wouldn't regret that spell." Rasha looked at her with a 'shut up' look. Sasha murmurs 'sorry' and shrugs.

Tasha's eyes turn a burning purple. "So you HAVE BEEN USING YOUR POWERS FOR YOUR OWN BENEFIT!"

Rasha said, "The man kept harassing me! And I was mad from earlier. You can't blame me!"

"Rasha…" her older says her name while gritting her teeth. "We will talk about this tomorrow. See if I can reverse the spell…"

"You can't", said Sasha.

"Why is that Sasha?" Tasha asks as she folds her arms.

"Darn it, your stupid mouth! Why can't you shut up mind your own darn business?!" said a very angry Rasha.

"Because I am the annoying sister. Is my job" said Sasha with a smirk in her face.

"Well then you are fired. For real." this took Sasha off guard as her sister flies and crashes in her in the crystal made window. The fight begins. All could Tasha do is put the palm of her hand in her head. 'What a heavy bargain you left me, dear mother.'

"We should visit Tony tomorrow, Ziva. What'd you think?" said McGee as he takes a sip of the wine Ziva served him. As she places his plate full of lasagna, Ziva face looked piss off.

"I believe something is wrong with him, McGee. His rudeness, his unnecessary comments, his hurtful jokes! It is driving me insane!" McGee understood completely. Remembering the comment he said of him being fat and the threat he said to Ziva, (yes Ziva) to kick her bottom back to Israel.

"We are defiantly going to have a talk to Tony. And if he dares to talk that Tony talk…"

All hell will break loose.

Tony arrived at his home as fast as he could. That creepy chick scared the crap out of him! Once he enters, he locked all his locks and turns around to have his back on the door. He was slowly slipping until he was sitting on the floor. Could it be true? The five thousand words thing? It all reminded him of the movie 'A thousands Words' (featuring Eddie Murphy). But this is real. He's talking about a… could he say it? A spell? A curse? A damnation? In the outside, he wants to know. But in the inside… Not so much. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He then looked at himself. He was sitting on the floor, curled as ball, and is on the verge of crying. _You are a FEDERAL AGENT. SPECIAL AGENT TO BE EXACT, ANTHONY D. DINOZZO. You fought criminals; deal with them every day, you been kidnapped and beaten almost to death by a terrorist, heck you almost died once. You are senior agent. Act like it. _He then saw someone in his dark room.

"Need a hug?" it said.

"Abby?" was his best guess. Since he is already used of Abby offering hugs.

"No. My name is Tasha." He couldn't see her face. All he could see was her violet eyes shining in the dark.

And all could Tony say was: "MOMMYYYYYYY!"

ha, I'm kinda satisfied on this chapter… Anyways, your reviews will be nice to hear. Thanks for reading!

Nyk

watch?v=P3vUONSOdFI

see it


End file.
